The Doll That Took Everything
by Munchy Fox
Summary: Roy Mustang is brought back to the horrors of his childhood by the same doll that destroyed it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys! Munchy Fox here! And I know I have to update my other story, but I thought I would take a break on that since I need more research before I continue.**_

 _ **So, since this story is supposed to be Halloween themed, and we're like… seven months away the month, I could put this off, or make it part of my Monday update. It's my Monday update.**_

 _ **So this little one-shot came into my head after I was making my creepy doll image on rinmarugames, really fun by the way! And my mind is like, hey, why don't we make a story where Roy's terrified of little dollies… and I agreed to it, as to why, I have no idea.**_

 _ **So this is where it leads up to, but if I end up making it more than a one-shot, it will wait until after I'm done with "The Voice from inside His Mind."**_

 _ **So I don't forget I, Munchy Fox, do not own anything Fullmetal Alchemist related, other than the doll. I own the doll.**_

* * *

There it was. The beauty that everyone wanted but nobody could buy. The antique doll his mother had always wanted. She had told him so. It sat there, untouched, preserved, and for sale. The boy knew it would take everything from what he was given from the military to buy that doll, but he knew it had meant something to his mother, but he knew it would just be dead weight for him, for his mother was no longer alive.

The doll was the size of a young six year old child. It had long white, wavy hair with a pink bow, laced with purple on the ends, and the center was a medium blue. The skin of the doll was a light tan with freckles; the eyes of the doll were red as blood. It wore an old fashioned dress, the outside part was blue, the shirt was purple, the buttons were pink, and the shoes that were on the feet were black old fashioned dress shoes. The doll was creepy looking, that was for sure, but what creeped the boy out the most was what was in the hands of the doll. A heart was being held.

 _Why would Mom want something like this?_ The boy thought as he went inside the store. He stopped on the inside matt as he saw everything in it. Books on how to keep a doll taken care of, clothes for dolls, and dolls themselves. Everything was old fashioned, but it was welcoming to the boy. It reminded him of home east of the city. It reminded him of Resembool and the days his mother would take him and his brother for shopping with his father… and without his father.

Anger filled the boy's thoughts as the image of his father went into play. _That bastard left us! Why am I thinking about good times with him?_

" _Because you still care for him_ ," the boy spun around, but nobody was around that he could see, but his eyes went straight to the doll. He saw a paper by the box containing it and took a look at what reason the doll was made.

 **Allysandra Mustang**

 **Legend says that this doll holds the soul of a young woman who died in a fire with her husband, who was a general in the military at the time. As a way to keep living, Allysandra used an ancient alchemy to put her soul into the doll she had received as a young child on her sixth birthday. After the fire, when searching for survivors, you could hear her voice say "save my babies" repeatedly, but no children were ever found on the sight of the burnt down house.**

 **The heart in her hands holds the love for her husband and her son and two daughters, who till this day, are nowhere to be seen.**

 _Huh, something to look into. Maybe I will buy this doll. The Colonel Bastard might enjoy looking at this._ The boy thought as he walked over to the checkout, but no one was there. "Huh, now this is creepy. Maybe I should leave the money here and go," the boy said aloud, little did he know, there was someone lurking behind him.

Turning around, the boy jumped at the sudden approach of a stranger.

"What is your name, boy?" the boy froze, speechless. "Answer me, or get out of my shop boy!"

The boy took a deep breath and spoke, "Edward Elric," the boy stammered.

"Well, Edward, I would advise you that buying that doll will bring you the most unfortunate luck and paranoia you will ever see. Many people have bought the doll, but within a few days of owning the doll, they return it with eyes full of fear. I warn them, but they don't listen," Edward sighed, maybe buying that doll isn't worth it, but you know, I do have questions.

"I get where your concern is for my well-being, but I will buy that doll. Not because it means something to me, but when my mother was child she wanted it, she's told me and my brother as well that she wanted the doll, so I'm going to get the doll and I'm going to put it in a safe spot so my mom can look at it in spirit."

The man stood in silence and thought for a moment, "very well. If that is your reason, then I see no problem with letting you have the doll for free, but if you happen to change your mind, there are no take-backs."

"I understand," Edward walked out of the building, but instead of towards the train station, he went to Central Command. A small smile appeared on the boy's face as he walked.

* * *

Roy Mustang was walking down the hall to his office. Lunch was just finished and he needed to get back to doing his paperwork that his subordinate so happily put on his desk.

Turning the knob to the outer part of his office, he heard whispers. Putting his ear to the door, he listened.

"Do you think the Colonel will be mad at what the Chief put onto his desk?" Havoc asked, trying not to laugh.

"Come on Havoc, who wouldn't be mad at something like that? I mean Ed did say he wanted to ask the Colonel a few questions anyway," Breda replied.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," and Roy entered the room.

"Hello Lieutenants," Roy spoke nonchalantly.

"Hello, Colonel Sir!" the men saluted.

"As you were," Roy responded as he opened the door. He then stopped cold in his tracks.

There it was the doll that took everything from him. She sat like she was waiting for someone, someone like Roy.

Roy breathed in, his breath taken away each time as he stared at the doll before him, but fear filled him before he could think, before he could react. He turned a full 180 and sped out of the office. When he got to the door of the outer part, he turned to the two lieutenants behind him.

"Where did Fullmetal go?" Breda shrugged.

"He went down to the dorms after he dropped off the doll. Why?" Havoc answered.

"What questions did he want to ask me?"

"He just said something about asking you some questions about the doll," Breda replied this time.

"Why did you just dart out of your office, Colonel?" Havoc asked more specifically.

"Personal reason, none of your business," and with that Roy left the room. _Why did he have that doll? Better question, why did he have that doll?_

* * *

 _ **I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I'm taking a break from "The Voice from inside His Mind" for a little bit to do something that has a little background information for the story before I continue.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading, so please review, favorite, follow, and tell me what to do to make it better.**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **~Munchy Fox Out! ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi guys! Munchy Fox here! First thing, I want to apologize for not updating for like a month! I had Writer's Block, testing, school, band, and I took a trip to Florida for Spring Break (the only thing that got tan was my shoulders because they burned, then tanned out)!**_

 _ **Second, I want to say, yes, this is like four days early, but hear me out, I'm trying to make up for lost time in updates for you guys!**_

 _ **Third, I want to say that I will be continuing "The Voice From Inside His Mind" soon, but I still need to rewrite chapter four but I still have some research to do, so it might take more time for the fourth chapter to come out (sorry), so that's what I've been doing, so here's the update for "The Doll that Took Everything" so please enjoy!**_

 _ **I, Munchy Fox, do not own anything from Fullmetal Alchemist, but I do own the doll. If I had owned FMA, Maes Hughes wouldn't have died at all, so the baby wouldn't cry... pretend you didn't read that.**_

* * *

Roy Mustang stomped towards the dorms, anger didn't fill his emotions at all, but curiosity was pretty evident. Finally getting to the door, Roy went to put his hand on the door knob, but something stopped him.

Roy went to turn the knob of his mother and father's room, but the room was locked. He wanted to see the doll Auntie Chris brought over for her sister. He knocked on the door... no answer.

"Mommy," Roy asked, he heard footsteps, they were running up the steps. He knew it was Felicity, but he still felt fear. He didn't know why, so he didn't act on the awkward emotion that filled his veins.

"Big brother," the young girl said as she ran up to Roy and hugged her around the waist, for she was half his height even though she was only five years younger than the boy.

Hugging her back, Roy smiled for he saw his sister up close once again. At that same moment, the locked door swung open and stood a tall man with a lighter in his hand. His gray hair was spiked with a white headband. He wore what his mother described as a Xingese warrior uniform. He had a sword on his back; the holder it was in was dripping a little amount of blood. Behind the man were two bloodied people sprawled out, an Amestrian man and a Xingese woman. The woman was holding a doll that looked exactly like her minus the fact that the doll was holding a heart.

"Roy Mustang?" the man asked, taking the lighter and dropping it.

"COLONEL MUSTANG," Roy jerked his attention to reality, realizing someone was trying to get his attention. Right in front of him was the younger brother, Alphonse Elric.

"I'm sorry," no response came from the boy, so Roy continued, "I haven't had much sleep, so I zone out pretty easily and pretty far at times," Alphonse murmured an obviously, but Roy didn't seem to notice the reply of the annoyed boy.

"What are you even doing here?" Roy chuckled.

"I came because I was curious about something and wanted to ask your brother about something. Is he here by any chance?" Alphonse shook his head.

"But, he should be here soon, he just went to make a call to Winry so that he didn't get a wrench to the face," confusion was added to his curiosity, and apparently he had shown that emotion a bit too much, "his arm felt numb, so we were going to take a trip to Rush Valley so that he could get it checked out. He also wanted to get a quick meal before we went out to get our tickets," Roy nodded, but did not respond. "Do you want to come in and wait for brother?" once again Roy nodded, but said nothing, his mind trying to go elsewhere.

Alphonse went inside the dorm room and Roy followed, closing the door behind him. The man had lied about not getting enough sleep, in fact he had had a day off the day before yesterday and he slept the whole day. No, sleep wasn't the problem, it was that blasted doll the idiotic teenage subordinate had gotten and put into his office that happened to be the problem. It looked just like his mother. The woman, whom was killed by a Xingese official, if he could remember correctly, had made that doll with her own bare hands with a little bit of clay, paint, fabric, wood and cotton. It was supposed to have been destroyed in the fire, but for some reason it was not, which made Roy even more curious about what this doll really was.

"So, if I may ask, what were you thinking about when you zoned out?" Roy looked at his feet; there really wasn't a place for him to sit, so he stood. He was fine with standing, it kept him alert and awake.

"I really was just thinking back to something that has to do with this question I need to ask your brother," Alphonse replied with an oh no, but did not question what his brother did, for he would soon find out, if he stayed in the room for this question that is.

"How important is this question that you had to come to the dorms?" Roy shrugged, well, it really wasn't anything that was part of the Military, so it wasn't a life or death situation question, but it couldn't sit until later. So, the question was pretty important, but only to him, nobody else.

"It isn't important to the military, but it is in personal affairs," which had been true, but he really didn't want to go into detail with the other Elric at the moment about his question.

"What is your question about," and he said it, Roy took in a deep breath, he really didn't want to say anything at all, but he had to. He just had to.

"Did you see your brother with a doll today?" Alphonse nodded, but said nothing, "I just want to ask him in detail on where he got it from and how he had found it. Nothing big in worry, but it just won't sit with me if I don't ask. You know?" Alphonse replied with a yes sir and a chuckle.

The two males stood in silent for a few moments until Alphonse offered up a seat for Roy, but he politely declined, replying that it was best if he didn't want to fall asleep, and thankfully Alphonse didn't protest on the matter, but he made tea without question.

"Colonel," Roy perked up after taking a small sip from the drink he was given, he was thankful it wasn't coffee. He couldn't handle that stuff, "can you tell me how you grew up. You know how brother and I grew up, but we know little to nothing about how you did," Roy sighed at the question, but he knew it was only fair, so he nodded.

"First, believe it, or not, I grew up in Resembool same as you boys," Alphonse gasped in excitement, but didn't bother interrupting any further, "yes, and there I had a twin sister, her name is Alyssa. She decided, when I was taking my studies in Alchemy, that she could take some studies in Xing for she heard there was alchemy there as well, but that wasn't until later after we moved in with my Aunt, who pretty much was the big parent figure for me," Alphonse gasped.

"So, what you mean is you lost both of your parents?" Roy nodded.

"You see, I only lived in Resembool for six years, I had a younger sister, and her name was Felicity. If she was still here today, she would have been twenty-five on October third this year," he paused for a moment as Alphonse shifted uncomfortably at the date, "when I was growing up in Resembool; however, I knew your mother and alchemy teacher, Izumi Curtis," Alphonse responded with really and Roy nodded.

"Yep, in fact, they were really the only other people other than my sisters that I hung out with, other than this other person, you may not know him, but his name is Solf J. Kimbley."

"We heard he went to jail for blowing up some scientists that were in charge of weapons that were for the non-state alchemists," Roy shook his head.

"They were in charge of making weapons for the state alchemists during the war. Marcoh was one of them, but he wasn't present during then, or else you boys wouldn't have met him," Roy explained, and Alphonse nodded in agreement and understanding.

"Anyway, it was October third, 1891; Felicity had turned one year old that year. Alyssa and I had turned 6 the day before. All six of us were playing when all of the sudden Trisha gets Alyssa's and my attention and we see our house engulfed in flames. It was then did I see a man running out of there, at first I thought it was my father, but when I took a better look, it was a short man with spiked hair, in what I remember my mother explaining to me was a Xingese warrior uniform."

"Did he have a mustache?" Roy shrugged.

"I don't remember, he didn't really face the side that we were on, but that was twenty-four years ago, so I don't remember much other than the flames tearing down the only house I had known at the time," Alphonse sighed in agony.

"It's just, why would someone do something like that?" Roy shrugged once again.

"I don't know, but remember it's Xing we're talking about, so there must be some sort of story that we don't know," Alphonse agreed.

"Colonel," a voice came from behind Roy and in front of Alphonse. Roy turned to see who he thought it was, and his suspicions were correct. Edward was standing right in the doorway, "why didn't you tell us that sooner. Maybe then I would know you had the same shitty luck as us at keeping our parents with us," Roy sighed and looked down at his feet.

"Yeah, bu-"Ed interrupted him.

"If you were friends with our mom, why didn't you come to her funeral?" the boy's voice cracked.

"I had no idea what had happened until I got the letter from you boys that you mother had passed. I read the letter over and over and over so many times, and each time the information was sinking in. Believe it or not, I actually was filled with anger when it fully sunk in, but it wasn't at you two at all, no, I didn't know what to feel about what you guys were doing, but my anger was towards Hohenheim," Ed sighed irritably.

"How did you know him?" Roy chuckled.

"He came to talk to me about what had happened in Ishval and we kind of got acquainted, but he never was one of my favorite people. He's now one of my most hated ones, he has been for the past six years," Alphonse's armor shook as he was clearly upset, Roy knew why. It had been six years since the boys lost their mother and were sending out letters, six years after they met Izumi, but three since they committed the ultimate taboo. Roy knew that the number was just a realization that it had been that long since hell broke loose.

His armor shook because he hated his father, even though he wanted to meet him, get to know why he had left in the first place, Alphonse hated him because if he hadn't left, then he would know his father, he would still have his mother, and Roy would be like the cool uncle that would visit every so often to check up on the family and share good times with them and their mother. It was all because of his father, this all happened.

"Anyway, Colonel, why are you even here?" Ed asked, Roy sighed for the umpteenth time today.

"I want to know how you got that doll you put into my office and where?" Ed was avoiding the Colonel's eye contact.

"I was walking the streets of Central, and I took a wrong turn and realized this was the street you avoid every single time," Roy put on a confused look once again, in need of clarification. "I know you avoid it because when you pass it, you have this look on your face that says you want to stay the hell away from there. I don't care the reason on why you think that, but I remember that. Well, anyways, I was walking down the street to see what things I could look at, since I had time to kill, and I saw a doll store and in the window was that doll. My mother told me that she had wanted that doll since she was a kid, but she never could get it. So I got the doll, but the nametag and description of the doll caught my attention. The last name was Mustang," Ed paused and Roy took over.

"That doll was my mother's, well she was making it for your mother, but as you probably heard, it was supposedly lost, but the street is just weird and uncomfortable to be near, so I never checked if it was there. That doll was my mother's life's work for she loved dolls, but she wanted to make her own, and apparently she did, and apparently she finished it," Ed smiled a little at the last statement from his superior officer, "so, Ed, I think if you could, take that over to Pinako so that she can put it in a safe place, because it creeps me out a lot. Hint is dolls scare me. Like a lot!"

"Alright," and that was all Edward Elric had to say before saluting and Roy went off with a small smile.

When Roy got back to his office, his smile was gone again as the doll still sat there, waiting for someone to take her home.

* * *

 _ **Yep, this was a long one, not my usual length, but I was writing Roy's past, and I went over 1,000 words, so I went in my head "Eh, fuck it!" and I wrote it this long, which some of you might like better in the future.**_

 _ **So anyway, this is the final chapter of "The Doll That Took Everything" and next week will be the next update for "The Voice From Inside His Mind"**_

 ** _Without_** _ **further ado, please review, favorite, follow, and tell me what I can do better to make my writing better than it already is!**_

 _ **Until next time,**_

 _ **~Munchy Fox Out!~**_


End file.
